


Next To You

by adios_cowboy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yanase Yuu, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Junjou sentiment, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Romance, Side Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Strangers to Lovers, Top Ijuuin Kyou, minor jealousy, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: An unlikely pairing might just be more beneficial than Yanase thinks; Ijuuin makes sure of that, at least.
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu, Yanase Yuu & Yoshino Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Next To You

Two people starting a relationship based on each other’s heartbreak sounds like a terrible idea, but before he knows it Yanase is going with it anyway. He’s never particularly gotten along with Ijuuin; at most they’ve been acquaintances. A night of drinking was all it took for them to get that much closer, and now? They’re  _ dating.  _

If he’s to be truthful, Yanase has actually never been in a serious relationship before. He’s messed around here and there with other people, but he’s only been serious about his best friend. Being with Ijuuin is setting fire to gasoline in a way, but for some reason Yanase feels like it’s actually alright.

Yoshino has been contacting him more often again and he surprisingly doesn’t feel such a strong attraction to him anymore. It’s more comfortable this way and he’s nothing but grateful for it. 

This year’s fancy Marukawa event is held at a similar hotel and he dresses up for the occasion, begrudgingly riding with his least favorite couple, in Hatori’s car, when Yoshino breaks the silence by bringing up the one thing Yanase hoped not to talk about anytime soon.

“You’re an assistant for Ijuuin Kyou-sensei, right Yuu?” Yoshino beams. “Man, that’s so lucky! You get to see The Kan before anyone else, you know!”    
  
“Mn, yeah. He’s a pretty mellow guy.”   
  
“ _ The  _ Ijuuin Kyou-sensei! Can you believe that, Tori? Yuu is so lucky~”    
  
“You can probably introduce yourself to him today. If you learn to socialize, that is.” Hatori comments. 

Even with their rivalry over with, Yanase can’t stop hating him. He just seems so snobby, and god, he never fails to make Yanase feel left out. It only makes him more inclined to cling to Yoshino. He rushes to the occasion as soon as they’re parked.

“Let’s go get snacks now that we’re here!” He pulls Yoshino along.

He never fails to be oblivious. “Yeah! I’ll see you afterwards, Tori! Catch up with us, ‘kay?”   
  
Yanase pulls him inside before Hatori can even begin to reply. 

The crowd is as busy as it is every year and he can feel Yoshino getting nervous. They make the quickest stop to the snack bar; The only real reason to go to events is to eat the food. Yoshino steals from Yanase’s plate almost every five seconds and he starts scolding him when a familiar voice catches his attention.   
  
“Yanase-kun?” 

When he sees Ijuuin he almost smacks himself in the head. There’s no reason to be surprised; Ijuuin is an author for  _ Marukawa _ . Of course he’d be here- he was at every previous one too. 

“Ijuu-Ijuuin-sensei…” He breathes. 

Yoshino’s eyes widen next to him. “Whoa- you’re-! You write The Kan…!” He slaps his hands over his mouth immediately after. It’s unlike Yoshino to start a conversation with strangers anyway. 

“Are you a friend of Yanase-kun’s?” Ijuuin smiles down at him. 

Yanase then realizes how tall Ijuuin is, maybe even taller than Hatori. He nudges Yoshino, who seems to be at a loss for words. 

“Oh, um, I’m the shoujo manga author Yoshikawa Chiharu. That’s my pen name, I mean…! My name is Yoshino Chiaki. Nice to meet you.” He bows; Yanase can see his hands shaking. 

Before he offers to take a break, Hatori is already caught up with them and supports Yoshino from there. Yanase is envious of how easily he can handle these things, but Yoshino probably feels the same. Hatori has always been good at everything. He picks at his nails while Hatori keeps the conversation between Ijuuin and Yoshino going. 

“Well, I’ll let you and your editor move along then. I’m flattered to have an author like you as a fan.” Ijuuin smiles again at Yoshino and Yanase starts feeling bitter about it. 

It’s not like him and he hates it. He doesn’t catch up with the pair because Ijuuin pulls him aside before he gets the chance.

“Didn’t expect you to be here, Yanase-kun.” 

“Oh, yeah, I…” He sighs. “Yoshikawa-sensei has some anxiety for these kinds of events so I come as a support sometimes.”   
  
“He seems to be doing fine.” And then he does that  _ smile.  _ “Honestly, you don’t seem to be having a lot of fun.”   
  
“And you do?” Yanase bites back. 

It’s not like he means to be snappy but it slips out. He doesn’t understand why he’s being so possessive…

Ijuuin only laughs. “Yeah, then should we get out of here?”   
  
It’s so strange how this man always gets him to do the things he shouldn’t. They leave together before the event really even begins. 

\--

“Mm-” Ijuuin pushes him against the front door, their kiss heating up within only seconds. Yanase wraps his arms over Ijuuin’s shoulders as he ushers them into his room. 

It’s a sense of deja-vu, but they’re far from drunk this time. 

“You okay with this?” Ijuuin whispers against his neck, kissing down to his collarbones and leaving marks along the way. 

“Yeah-” Yanase sighs, breath hitching. 

Ijuuin is already shirtless, pulling down Yanase’s pants for the second time. He has no idea when Ijuuin found the time to lubricate his own hand but he’s grateful for it when he strokes Yanase to full hardness. For someone who’s never had a lot of experience with men he’s impressed with how good Ijuuin seems to be with his hands. It has his voice wavering already.

Yanase holds his breath when Ijuuin flicks his hand over the head of Yanase’s dick, moving down again to push him into his mouth. “Oh fuck-” 

He pops off for a quick second. “This okay?”   
  
_ More than okay-  _ “God, just- yes.”    
  
The go ahead has Ijuuin back just as fast, pushing all the way down and tightening his throat around Yanase’s erection. It’s nothing Yanase has ever felt before and he throws his head back. Ijuuin pulls off for air again before stroking Yanase faster.

“Can I eat you out?” He breathes, pushing Yanase’s legs up by his thighs and rutting against him. 

Yanase has seriously never done this before but with Ijuuin he feels like he could honestly handle anything. “Nn, yeah…”   
  
Ijuuin pours more of the lubricant onto Yanase before rubbing it over his entrance and slipping in a wet finger. “Still okay?”   
  
“Hh- yeah-” 

Yanase slides his legs further around Ijuuin for more leverage on both of their parts and Ijuuin uses his other hand to stroke Yanase slowly. It’s so sensual that Yanase already feels like he might pass out from it. He yelps when Ijuuin pushes his finger into him at another angle, hitting him dead on his prostate. 

“Mm… That’s-”   
  
“It feels good?”    
  
“Yeah-”   
  
Ijuuin slips another finger into him, rubbing both against that spot and Yanase whines with it. Right as he’s arching into the feeling, Ijuuin moves back and flips him over onto the mattress. 

“Wait, what’re- hhah!” Yanase flinches when he feels Ijuuin’s mouth on him from behind. It’s so dirty and he feels his eyes water at it. “Mm-!”   
  
“Still okay?”    
  
Yanase grips his hands at the sheets in front of him. “I feel like I’m going crazy…”   
  
A small chuckle and then, “God, I want to be inside of you already.”   
  
Yanase turns back around to push Ijuuin onto the bed and straddles him. “Then let’s do it.” He sees Ijuuin’s dick jump from the corner of his eye and rubs at it with a slicked hand. “Come on…”   
  


Ijuuin doesn’t deny him, sitting up and angling himself over Yanase before Yanase pushes down himself. It has Ijuuin’s breath faltering now too, licking his lips before bettering his angle and pistoning his hips relentlessly into him.    
  


Yanase has no idea how he gets it  _ so right _ , hitting his prostate again on every thrust, and his mouth waters. The eye contact they make is more intimate than anything else in this moment and he feels more than inclined to kiss Ijuuin. It’s so much more gentle compared to their movements, so romantic. He moans into it and pushes Ijuuin down onto his back.

“You’re so hot.” Ijuuin grunts while Yanase bounces on top. 

He may be an amateur with this kind of stuff but he knows exactly how to get his own pleasure from this angle and places his hands on Ijuuin’s chest. “Are you gonna cum?”    
  
“Soon… where should I-”   
  
“Cum in me.”    
  
Ijuuin closes his eyes at that, running his hands up and down Yanase’s thighs as he keeps up the pace. It doesn’t last very long before he’s already exhausted and Ijuuin moves them back to their original position, holding Yanase’s thighs up and fucking into him hard. 

“Are you close?” He grunts with each thrust, ragged and desperate. 

“I think I’m gonna cum-” Yanase whines, almost crying with it. 

His climax hits as soon as Ijuuin puts his hand on him again, and he groans when Ijuuin thrusts faster and harder into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Ah, fuck-” Ijuuin pants. “I’m about to cum.”    
  
It takes only a couple more pushes and then Yanase feels him fill him up. It’s over stimulating but good all the same and they both sigh into it. 

“Fuck…” Ijuuin pulls back, brushing his bangs away from his face. 

Yanase would agree but he’s nearly at a loss for words right now. “I’m so tired. I don’t think I can get up.”    
  
“Well, we have to shower.” Ijuuin breathes. “Let’s just take a quick break first.”    
  
Yanase only nods his head.

Once they both catch their breath, they shower together and Yanase doesn’t even feel all that embarrassed anymore. They’re supposed to be boyfriends anyway…

“Are you okay, Yanase-kun?” Ijuuin pulls him out of his own thoughts. 

“I’m fine.”   
  
They both sit in the tub and sigh in unison. “That was something.” Ijuuin smiles.   
  
Yanase doesn’t know how to respond and flushes deeply. It was his first time with a man, and with bottoming, but it felt extremely good.    
  
“Do you have work tomorrow?” Ijuuin rests his elbow on the side and gazes at him. 

“No.”    
  
“Then, let’s go out.” He smiles. “I don’t have to work for once.”   
  
There’s a lot of work this relationship is gonna need, Yanase thinks, but he’d like to get to know the guy at least. There’s not a lot to dislike from what he knows so far and he can’t help the small smile that plays on his face too. 

  
“Okay.”    
  
This was a much better idea than staying at that dumbass party. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self indulgent porn at this point


End file.
